


Missing Devil

by Coric



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Devilnapped, Electrocution, F/M, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: Lucifer gets Devilnapped and it goes deeper than anyone imagined. Lucifer begins to lose hope until his devilnappers bring in another card he is forced to carry out. What is it and what will happen to our favorite devil and co.?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar & Siblings
Comments: 33
Kudos: 150





	1. Where things go downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 26MAY20, so I am just coming back from a long writers block and just started to get my life back on track. I finally started to get the motivation to write again. Since it’s been so long I wanted to come back through and fix any missed grammatical errors or any small plot errors that I know it has. Anyways, it shouldn’t be too much longer until I can get a new chapter out.

Lucifer was driving through the morning traffic to the precinct with his 80s music playing loudly over the roar of the wind. Nothing could bring him down. Along the way he stopped at Chloe’s favorite coffee shop and ordered her favorite drink.   
He stepped to the side and pulled out his phone sending his Detective a quick text before putting it away again. The regular shop noises peacefully filled his ears. “Lucifer.” The barista called out and he happily walked up and grabbed the drink.   
“Thank you, darling.” With that he turned and left back to his car. He arrived in the parking garage in no time at all and parked next to the Detective’s. He whistled as he turned off the ignition, grabbed the coffee and exited the car. It was odd that there wasn’t any traffic in the garage, especially at this time of morning. He shrugged it off as a ridiculous thought and kept walking.   
He almost made it past his car when he felt a prick in his neck. Lucifer brought his hand up and grabbed the offending object. He pulled it out and brought it into his line of vision to look like some sort of dart; and some of his blood covered his hand.   
“What the bloody hell?” Lucifer asked out loud to nobody in particular. Then roughly two dozen men came out of nowhere, but that can’t be right, why are there two of his cars in front of him. Why is he seeing double?  
“That’s it, just come with us quietly and the confusion will go away real soon.” One of the mysterious men stated. Lucifer looked up and noticed they were closing in on him as if he was an injured animal.   
He shook his head and his vision started to clear up a little bit but then he felt 3 more pricks follow after that.   
“No no, can’t have that now can we?” The same man asked teasingly and Lucifer quickly tore them out.   
“You’re going to regret that. Do you have any idea who you’re messing with?” Lucifer slurred and noticed his tongue started to go numb.   
“Why the Devil, of course.”   
“Then surely you know this is foolish, I have a lot of money. Name your price and it’s yours.” Lucifer said, reaching for his wallet but stopped when all the men started laughing.   
“We don’t want your money or anything you can offer besides yourself.” The assumed leader said when the laughter died down.   
“Pardon?”   
“Enough of the stalling, get him.” Right as the man said that the other unknown men rushed at him. In the scuffle he dropped the coffee and his car keys. It started getting harder and harder to focus and he saw double maybe even triple. Lucifer got a couple extra lucky shots in before something locked around one of his wrists, the other followed not long after. Moments later he was tackled to the rough ground of the parking garage. Lucifer managed to kick the person off of him, sending the assailant into a car. He then heard glass shatter and crumble to the ground with car alarms echoing throughout the garage.   
“That’s it! Someone knock him out, we ran out of time!” The leader yelled out through the chaos. Then tires came screeching towards them; that was the last thing Lucifer heard before darkness consumed him.   
###  
Chloe started her day, just like any other. She got straight to work as she sat down at her desk. Today was the most boring of days having to organize all her month’s cases. Thankfully her boyfriend will help her make it through the day. She was then interrupted from her thoughts as her phone chimed.   
‘Just stopped to get you some coffee, I’ll see you soon, Darling.’  
That brought a smile to her face. She sent a quick reply and went back to work.  
20 minutes passed by and Chloe got ripped from her work as officers ran toward the exit. Figuring she could use a little break and meet Lucifer she decided to follow. She exited the precinct and was immediately bombarded with car alarms coming from the parking garage which just happened to be where everyone was running to.   
She chased after them and pushed past everyone to be greeted by a gruesome scene. Glass was littered everywhere, there were some blood puddles, a phone where the screen was shattered, car keys abandoned on the side and coffee that was spilled. Her mind ran 100 miles an hour until Ella came to a stop next to her with a camera and her forensic bag.   
“Hey girl, are you okay?” Ella asked and Chloe shook her head.   
“No, I think something bad happened to Lucifer.”  
“Lucifer? Why do you think that?” Ella asked in confusion.   
“His car is parked there and that’s the coffee he was bringing me.” Chloe gestured to her favorite coffee shop cup.   
“Well, hopefully that’s not the case, but if it is, just act like it’s a normal case. Can’t pronounce him dead until there’s a body, right? So, since there’s no body and not enough blood to be a lethal amount, I would say he’s alive in the least.”   
“So time is running out.” Chloe said, holding back tears.   
“Don’t worry about it Chlo, we’ll find him and he’s a tough cookie to crack. Anyway, I better get to work, huh?” With that Ella turned back to the scene to collect evidence.   
‘Don’t worry Lucifer we’re coming to get you.’ Chloe thought before putting on her Detective mask and getting to work.


	2. Brothers and Sisters, Oh My!

Chloe wrote down everything she came across on the scene when Ella called her over to Lucifer’s car. When she came around the side she noticed Ella reaching underneath the car, while trying to grab something.   
“Aha, got it!” Ella cried out crawling out from underneath the car with some sort of tranquil dart. “This is strange, definitely not legal, not that abducting someone is legal either of course.” She noted looking the dart over before putting it in an evidence bag.   
“Do you know what it is?” Chloe asked and Ella shook her head.  
“It’s a tranquil dart of some sort, it probably got kicked under here during the scuffle. I’ll have to bring it to the lab to test it though.” Ella said, shrugging before putting the small evidence bag away.   
“Hey Chloe, I think we got a hit for a suspect, or the van at least.” Someone said behind her, when she turned around, she saw Dan holding a tablet.   
“What do you have?” Chloe asked, turning her attention to him.   
“Almost all of the cameras are offline or playing loops of previous days, so it must have been deeply planned out. However, they made a not so discreet escape. They might not have thought Lucifer would put up much of a fight for the car alarm to go off. Right before they left the area a camera that happens to be online, caught a van racing away. We did a quick check on it and it was reported stolen a few days ago. We already sent an EPB out for the van with the license plate. Don’t worry Chlo, we’ll get him back.”   
“I know we will, I’ll be right back. I need to make a couple calls.” With that Chloe left the scene before Dan could reply.   
###  
Lucifer woke up when a loud slam echoed throughout the empty warehouse that they were in. He tried to move but found he was chained to a post, Lucifer struggled to break the chains. ‘How is this possible?’  
“Ah, so the Prince of Darkness finally graces us with his presence.” The same man from before announced with a bright evil glint in his eye. “Must’ve given you too strong of a dosage and a strong knock on the head; you’ve been out for five days.”  
“Five days?! You bastard!” Lucifer tried to yell out but it sounded more slurred and mumbled than anything.   
“Ah-ah use your big boy words. Can’t hear you if you sound like a drunk prostitute.” The man jokes which caused Lucifer to growl.   
“Where are we and what do you want from me?” Lucifer asked between gritted teeth trying to fight off whatever drug they gave him.   
“An abandoned warehouse in New York City, don’t worry though we’ll be moving you soon. So before you go praying to your siblings, don’t bother they won’t be able to track you even with your sister, Remiel is it?” Lucifer stiffened at that and it only caused the man’s grin to widen even more.  
“I don’t know if I should be insulted at the fact that you think I would go crying to my long absentee siblings when something doesn’t go my way.” Lucifer said, trying to play it off.  
“Shame for you then, you’ll be forced to soon enough.” The man laughed, throwing a newspaper toward him.   
Lucifer raised an eyebrow and looked down at the headline, and his other eyebrow raised next to the other. “Oh bloody hell.”  
### 5 days earlier  
Chloe sat at her desk and messed with whatever was in her hand trying to distract herself from the current case. Someone in front of her cleared their throat and she jumped out of her thoughts.  
She looked up and sighed, “Oh, hey Amenadiel I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” Chloe said laughing nervously.  
“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes. What’s wrong?”   
“It’s about Lucifer, he’s been taken.” Chloe said while trying to fight back tears.   
“What do you mean taken?” Amenadiel asked in a no-nonsense tone.   
“He was abducted this morning. We don’t know where they’re taking him or what they want with him.”   
“Hmm, that doesn’t sound good. I have to go talk to some people, text me if any new information pops up about his location.” Amenadiel called out as he turned toward the exit before Chloe could respond.   
“Uhh… alright?”


	3. Not As it Seemed

Chloe sat at her desk fiddling with her pen when Dan came running in with his tablet. “Chloe we found it, we found the van. It was found outside an abandoned warehouse by the docks.” Dan announced through breaths.  
“Well then, what are we waiting for, let’s go!” Chloe said, hope finally filling up her entire being. She grabbed his arm and rushed out of the precinct. Once they got to her squad car she practically jumped in and impatiently tapped her fingers on the steering wheel for Dan.  
Once he finally got in the passenger seat and buckled in, she raced off like a demon out of hell.  
They reached the abandoned warehouse and quickly exited the car. They raised their guns and made their way towards the parked van. They split up and made their way around the supposedly abandoned van.  
“Chloe, you might want to see this.” Dan whispered out and she immediately made her way around to him.  
“What is it?” She asked and pointed to the driver side window. She peeked inside and her heart sank. Someone was shot in the middle of their forehead.  
“Do you think this is a set-up?” Dan asked “There seems to be something in the back.” He made it to the back and was about to open it.  
Chloe squinted her eyes and widened in realization “No, Dan wait!” She tried stopping him but it was too late. A loud beep sounded out and he paled “Run!” He didn’t need to be told twice and they both booked it to find decent cover.  
Right before Chloe could get behind a broken building structure an explosion roared out and the vibration waves made her go flying. She flew into something hard and landed in a heap, right before she blacked out she heard thunder clash loudly in the sky.  
###  
Amenadiel left the precinct and once out of sight he unfurled his wings and immediately started his flight up to Silver City. Once he landed in front of the gates he was greeted by Michael.  
“Amenadiel, what brings you back to the Silver City?” He asked as he opened the gates. Instead of answering, he walked up to the twin and tightly gripped both of his shoulders.  
“Did something happen to your’s and Lucifer’s twin bond?” Right as the question left Amenadiel’s lips Michael stiffened.  
“How did you know? What happened to Sam?” Michael asked concern painting over his usual stoic face.  
“He got abducted this morning on Earth. What happened to the bond?”  
“Immense pain and fear before everything disappeared.” Michael said before shaking his head.  
“So he was knocked out?”  
“No, something much worse is at play here. Even if he was knocked out I would still feel his power signature. Now there’s nothing, I didn’t think much about it.” Michael then brought his hands into a prayer.  
Right as Amenadiel was about to ask what Michael was doing St. Peter showed up looking frantic. “Sorry old friend, I know you just got off shift and something came up that I need to attend to.” Michael said apologetically and St. Peter waves it off.  
“Don’t worry about it my boy, I’m sure whatever you need done is more important than whatever I was doing.”  
“Thank you old friend. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” With that he directed Amenadiel deeper into the city.  
“I thought you hated Lucifer? What changed your heart?” Amenadiel asked and Michael directed his glare at him.  
“When did you ever hear those words come out of my mouth?” Michael asked, still pushing his older brother more into the city.  
“But all those fights-“  
“Were fake, an act if you will. If anything Sam is my favorite brother no matter what he changes his name to. If you care to remember his fall, I never raised a hand or sword. The only swords drawn were our siblings and Father was the one who banished him .” He finally stopped them in the center of the city in front of their Father’s quarters. “Wait here, it might get ugly.”  
Michael walked up the steps and entered only to be stopped by Gabriel. “What are you doing here Michael? Aren’t you supposed to be guarding the gates right now?” Gabriel asked blocking Michael’s way to Father’s study.  
“Hello to you too Gabriel, I’m doing great thanks for asking.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at that and Michael continued. “I need to ask Father for an emergency meeting.”  
“Whatever for?”  
“None of your concern as of now, Gabe, just let me through.” Michael tried to get past him but Gabriel just blocked his path again.  
“It does indeed concern me if you request an audience with Father.” Gabriel said, laying his hand on the hilt of his sword and Michael immediately got in a defensive stance. “If it’s a fight you want brother, it’s a fight you’ll get.” Right before they could draw their swords a deep boom filled the hall.  
“Enough!” God yelled out and the two brothers immediately froze. He stormed over to the two and smacked their skulls together; causing them to groan in pain and grab their heads. “I swear you two are going to give me gray hairs one of these days. So what was so important that you needed me personally?”  
“It’s Sam, Father, he’s in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: 26MAY20, changed some paragraphs around to flow and sound better. I also changed how Lucifer’s fall happened and Gabriel’s character a little bit. Just to sound more like him in future chapters.


	4. We Are In Agreement Then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start the chapter, Michael and Lucifer are identical twins. They look the exact same, when they were kids they were confused by the others a lot. The only ones they couldn’t fool was their father and mother somehow. Anyway enjoy the chapter!   
> Update: 26MAY20, slight change in dialogue but nothing significant, just to be more in-character.

“What do you mean Samael is in trouble?” Father asked  
“Doesn’t Lucifer always get in trouble? What makes this so different?” Gabriel asked which only caused Michael to scowl more.   
“Wrong trouble, brother, Father I can’t feel his divine signature through our bond. I think whether he likes it or not he needs our help.”   
“Divine signature? Bond? Whatever are you talking about?” Gabriel huffed but God started walking to his study. The two brothers stayed there in silence until he called for them to follow.   
They entered the slightly disorganized study to see their Father in front of a screen tinkering with it. After a couple minutes their father let out an angry sigh.   
“It’s not allowing me to see him that only leaves three options on what it could be.” God trailed off and scrambled to get a piece of paper and pen.   
“What Father?”   
“He’s either in Hell, doubt that because it wouldn’t interfere with your bond. Unless something happened there but Samael would never willingly go back to Hell anyway. Second option is that he’s here but considering there are no alarms going off that’s also off the list. Last option is that something truly terrible happened. Gather your siblings, meet me in the meeting hall I’m 30 minutes.” With that He dismissed them to carry out His task.   
###   
It was fairly easy gathering everyone, Azrael was a little harder with being the Angel of Death. Can’t stop transporting souls. They all sat in a large ‘U’ table where Father sat in the middle and then the eldest sat to his left, his second eldest to his right and it zig zagged after. However, they always left Samael’s chair empty.   
There were sidebar chats throughout the hall until the door opened to reveal God. “Thank you all for attending this last minute meeting, I understand that it’s difficult to get away from your duties so I’ll make this short. Samael is in trouble from what I was told from Amenadiel and Michael, he was abducted.” Gasps filled the normally empty hall. He held his hand up to wave all questions aside. “I’m allowing you to choose whether you want to help him.” All eyes turned to the one of two empty seats at the table. “I will not hold it against any of you who don’t. For those who do raise your hand.” Amenadiel and Michael’s hand raised almost instantly.   
There was a moment of hesitance then Gabriel raised his as well, shocking almost everyone in the room. Azrael raised her hand as well.   
“I will help as much as possible when I’m not transporting souls.” She said and everyone nodded in understanding. Raphael raised his next after a little thought. That only left Remiel of the first Archangels. She sighed softly and raised her hand as well.   
After a long pause God looked at the others “Anyone else?” He asked and received hesitant shakes of heads. He understood completely they were either too young or not alive yet to see Samael’s good side. “Alright those of you who do not wish to help, you may leave.”   
When they left he turned to the six that remained.  
“Okay, so here’s the plan.”   
### 2 days later   
“Alright so remember the humans don’t respond well to divinity being revealed. When we walk in those doors we are mere mortals wanting to get our brother back, yeah?” Amenadiel asked.   
“Why can’t I just use my tracking skills, I bet I can find him a lot quicker.” Remiel grumbled.   
“I doubt it, not your skills but in finding Sam. I can’t even feel him in our bond.” Michael said worry clearly in his voice.   
“Also, before I forget, Lucifer might’ve shared some strong opinions about you all. Just… roll with it. They think he’s a method actor so yeah there’s that.” Before any of them could question him he pushed the precinct doors open. He practically pushed his younger siblings over to Chloe’s desk. She looked up and raised her eyebrows in surprise at the group in front of her.   
“What happened to you?” Amenadiel asked, gesturing toward her slinged arm and wrapped forehead. She easily waved off his concern.  
“Just a mild concussion and broken wrist. I’m fine, I’m more worried about getting Lucifer back. The better question is who are your friends?” Her eyes roamed the group and stopped on Michael. “Lucifer? Wh-“  
“No, no I’m not Sam, you’re close enough though. My name is Michael, Sam’s older twin.”  
“I didn’t know he was a twin and I thought you would be blonde.” Chloe stated jokingly and his siblings laughed at him.   
“Yeah, you wouldn’t believe how many times I get that. Seriously, I lost count at a thousand.”   
“So who are the rest of you? Assuming you’re all siblings.” They all introduced themselves and Ella chose that moment to show up with a tablet in her hand. She looked up at Michael and opened her mouth before he stopped her.   
“Before you ask, no, I’m not Sam, my name’s Michael.” Michael said, which only caused Ella to look even more confused.  
“So wait, is your whole family method actors or what? If so, how have you guys not gotten the roles?” Before any of them could object to the claim, Chloe interrupted them.   
“Hey, Ella, did you get any info to add to the case?”  
“Oh, right, the dart came back as a powerful dose of lorazepam and something completely unknown. None of my systems found a match. Also, there are some news reporters outside, word travels fast. Especially if it’s about people like Lucifer.”


	5. Family Affairs

“Why’re you just now coming back into Mr. Morningstar’s life? Do you plan on leaving him again when he’s found?” A news reporter yelled out when Chloe and the archangels tried to push past the reporters. Michael abruptly stopped and turned towards the crowd.   
“Regardless of what you all think I never wanted to abandon him. I was only following orders and no, I don’t plan on leaving him when he is found or ever again.” Michael practically growled at the reporter’s audacity. Remiel turned around and grabbed Michael’s arm forcibly pulling him away before he caused more of a scene.   
### 3 days later  
Lucifer stared down at the article with a picture of a furious Michael being pulled away by a passive Remiel and some of his other siblings behind them.   
“You not only got the attention of front page newspapers but also top stories on news stations. Speaking of, your siblings agreed to a live interview in about an hour.” The man said with a malicious grin. “That is where you come into play. I will release just enough of your power to reach your dear twin brother. You will tell him to call off the search.”  
“You are absolutely insane to think I will do anything you say.” Lucifer growled fighting against the chains.   
“I hoped you would choose the difficult way. You see, you don’t have a choice, or no I take that back you do; however it’ll only see the end of dear Beatrice and an innocent woman. Would hate to spill innocent blood but we do what we must to see results. To show we’re not playing around.” The man snapped his fingers and two of his goons appeared with a woman with a blindfold over her eyes.  
“You lay one finger on them and I’ll-“   
“You’ll what? Make empty threats by using your non-existent powers?” The man mocked “With those gauntlets and chains you are just as vulnerable as being around Detective Decker. Only difference is that I can give and take as much of your power I see fit. I’m not some naive mortal as much as you like to think I am. I don’t want to spoil anything for you but I have big plans for you and your dearest family. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some loose ends to take care of before the interview.” He turned away and started to walk towards the door.   
“No! No, I’m not finished with you yet, you bastard!” Lucifer yelled out after him, the man didn’t respond, only the slam of a door behind him.   
###  
A short amount of time passed and the doors opened to more henchmen wheeling an old looking television into the clearing. Lucifer raised an eyebrow as they went about setting it up.  
The woman has been sobbing ever since the man left and it was giving him a headache. Once they finished setting up the television they turned it onto a news station talking about politics.   
Lucifer scoffed at the screen “Politics are so boring, can one of you change it to something more interesting? May I suggest an 18+ channel?” The men didn’t respond and disappeared into the shadows. “Charming aren’t they?” He directed the question to the woman which only made her cry harder. “Alright then.”  
At that moment the leader chose that moment to enter and stomp over to the two of them. Looking over to the screen to see that it’s still on politics. He glanced at his watch and grumbled something incoherent. He then took out his phone and typed something quickly into it.   
The response came almost immediately and he nodded slowly to himself and put the phone away again.   
“Just so we are perfectly clear; once your dear old siblings come on the screen you’ll do your own business to get in contact with your dearest twin. You will call them off the search, if not, well you know what will happen.” He pulled his phone out again and showed the screen to Lucifer with a picture of Chloe’s apartment. “Don’t think we won’t.”   
All of a sudden the screen on the television changed to a live stream in front of the LAPD precinct. A news lady popped up on the screen with a microphone in her hand. “We’re coming to you live in front of the LAPD station. As most of you know about LUX business owner, Lucifer Morningstar, disappeared 5 days ago. Time and evidence is running short for the LAPD. Joining us in the search is Mr. Morningstar’s siblings, who have agreed to this interview.” She nodded and the camera turned to a podium where 5 of his siblings stood, with Michael standing in the middle.   
“That’s your cue.” The man said tapping a couple buttons and Lucifer felt a tiny drop of his power return to him. Lucifer immediately reached out to Michael’s signature and clutched it to his chest.  
“Sam??”


	6. All According to Plan

“Sam?? Sammy are you okay?” Michael asked worriedly clutching Lucifer to his chest protectively.   
“N-no, it’s worse than you think Mikey…” Lucifer huffed out a small laugh. “My lovely host is demanding that you call off the search. He threatened the urchin’s life and an innocent mortal. My life isn’t that important to risk the urchin’s life. Besides, if he decides I’m not worth the effort and kills me… well we both know where I’m going.”   
“This isn’t a joking matter Sam.” Michael scowled and Lucifer sighed.   
“I beg to differ.”  
“If you weren’t important to us we wouldn’t be doing all of this.” Michael gestured around to nothing but a black void. “I mean, even Azrael is helping, you know how hard it is to be the Angel of Death and try to do anything else.”   
“Azrael is in on it too? I didn’t see her with the rest of you, I take it she’s making her rounds?” Lucifer asked with a hint of surprise.   
“Yes, but the better question is where are you?”   
“My host says an abandoned warehouse in NYC, apparently he shared it because he’s moving me soon. I wonder where we’re going next… Oh, he knows about us, so be careful brother. Also, he has a deep network of operatives, or that’s what I’m seeing. Okay, I can’t stand this, your fashion sense is lacking immensely. You can raid my closet if you desire.” Lucifer said with a slight smile. All of a sudden a shot echoed through their void and Lucifer’s smile faded just as quickly. “No, no, no!” Lucifer cried out cutting off their connection and opened his eyes again to see the scene in front of him unfold.   
###  
The man’s smile grew to something sinister when Lucifer fell for the distraction.   
“Jones!” He yelled out and one of the henchmen rushed out of the shadows.  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Is everything set-up for phase 2?” He asked and Jones frantically reached into his pocket to pull out a small notepad. He shakily flipped through a couple pages and nodded eagerly. “Excellent, go and assemble the men and get ready to make a quick escape.” Jones nodded one last time and went back into the shadows.   
The man took out his concealed pistol and took it off safety. The woman stiffened and choked on one of her endless sobs. “It’s nothing personal, just doing my job, I hope you understand.” He raised it to her temple and easily pulled the trigger. “Get ready boys, we’re about to have company!”  
###   
The connection abruptly cut off and next thing Michael knew he was back in front of the crowd of reporters and pedestrians.   
“Mr. Morningstar, are you alright?” One of the reporters asked.   
“I uh… I’m terribly sorry. All of a sudden I don’t feel so well, please excuse me.” With that Michael walked away with his siblings quickly following after him.   
“Michael where are you going?” Raphael asked, stopping Michael by grabbing his arm. Michael quickly escaped his grip and turned to glare at him. Only to quickly melted at Raphael’s concerned look.   
Michael sighed and looked at his other siblings. “I talked to Sam.”   
“What?!” All of his siblings cried out and Michael immediately put up a hand to stop any questions they were about to ask.   
“Apparently his captor is holding him in some warehouse in some place called NYC. Wherever that is.”   
“New York City is on the other side of the country. How could they have moved him that quick?”   
“Don’t know, but he also said they were moving him soon. I’m not waiting for that to happen.” Michael said looking around to make sure the area was clear before unfurling his golden wings. “Are you with me?” He asked the group, they all gave each other a look before one after the other, unfurled their own wings.   
“One hundred percent.”


	7. Azrael in Distress

Lucifer looked down at the now dead woman next to him. “No, no, no, no! Why did you do that? I did as you asked!” Lucifer frantically reached his foot out trying to get to the soul before… “So this was your plan all along! You were going to kill this girl!”   
Right before he got to the trapped soul, Lucifer felt his little power drain again. The man laughed at him and grabbed his face to look him in the eyes.   
“Wouldn’t want you to ruin the fun, do we? Couldn’t risk you getting to the soul even with the little amount of power you did have.” The man then let go and turned away.   
Lucifer saw a flash of movement in the corner of his eye, he turned his head in the direction of some crates. Someone peaked their head from behind the cover and noticed Lucifer give her a slight shake of his head. She raised an eyebrow but hid in the shadows anyway. Why would he keep her away if the humans can’t see her?  
Azrael went to hide behind a closer wooden crate. That’s when she noticed a spray painted text on one of them. ‘Warning: Live Animal’ which made her even more confused. It was too large for any domestic animal to travel in and these people don’t look like they are transporting any animals…  
She looked back to Lucifer and noticed the man had walked away and it didn’t look like anyone else was around. She quickly made her way over to Lucifer who was now frantically shaking his head.   
“Get out of here Azrael, it’s not safe for you here, it’s what they want!” He hissed out quietly.   
“I’m here to help you and bring the soul to Silver City now that I know you’re here.”   
“No, you’re in terrible danger, they know about us, Rae-Rae, now get out of here while you have the chance.”  
Before she could argue someone walked out of the shadows and raised a gun up to Azrael.   
“No!” With all of Lucifer’s current strength, he jumps in front of Azrael. The dart struck him in the chest and he crashed to the floor. “Go!”  
“That was stupidly brave of you, sadly your sacrifice will be in vain.” He snapped his finger and a net fell on the two of them. Lucifer was quickly losing consciousness from the dart, and he could only hear muffled voices in the distance. Right before he lost himself to the darkness once more, Azrael’s gut wrenching scream cut through the cloudiness.   
###  
Michael landed in one of the countless warehouses they’ve searched and this one immediately struck him with suspicion. There was a body laying in the middle of the floor. He slowly made his way over to it, and he noticed she had one bullet to the head. He noticed the woman’s eyes were still open but when he looked into them he immediately jumped back.   
At that moment Raphael landed behind him. “Afraid of the sight of death, brother?” He joked and Michael rolled his eyes.   
“Of course not, but look in her eyes, what do you see?” Michael asked which gained a raised eyebrow from Raphael.   
Raphael then looked over Michael’s shoulder into her eyes. “I see a faint light.”  
“Something that shouldn’t be there, the soul is still trapped in the body.”  
“You don’t think something bad happened to Azrael?” Raphael asked worriedly. “You know how busy she can get.”   
“It all leads to it, she’s never this late for a soul retrieval. Right before Lucifer cut our connection a gunshot cut through. Maybe they aren’t just going after Lucifer.” Michael guessed and started to look around the warehouse.   
“That’s absolutely preposterous. How could you think that?” Raphael asked when Michael leaned down and picked something off the ground.   
“Because of this dear brother.” Michael said, whipping around and showing a black feather with purple tips.   
“One of Azrael’s feathers…” Raphael trailed off and Michael nodded.   
“She was here, and whoever took Lucifer has her too. The question now is, are they just after the current and former Angel of Death; or are they going to try and pick us off one by one?”


	8. The Hunt is On

“What could they possibly want with us?” Raphael asked and Michael hummed in thought.  
“I’m not sure exactly. There’s a lot of things they could do with celestials.”  
There was a sound of displaced wind that revealed the presence of another one of their siblings. “Have you found anything?”  
“Yes, but I’m afraid we’re too late, I don’t know where they’re taking them.”  
“Them, who’s them?”  
“You’ll know soon enough, I’m not going to repeat myself 10 times. Just help me find anything that can help find them.”  
###  
“Hey boss, another one of those freaks are here. Do you want us to get him?” A man in dark clothes asked quietly into his comm. He was currently sitting on one of the rafters in a corner. Someone of the same dress was on the other side of the warehouse.  
“What does he look like?” A gruff voice responded back.  
“He’s the one that looks exactly like the first one we got.” He said reaching for the dart gun they supplied.  
“No! Do not engage! You will ruin this whole operation! Just observe! Report if anyone else arrives.” He roared from the other side of the comm. It was so loud it made the man wince in pain.  
A couple minutes pass and another one of those creatures appear. “Hey, boss, a new one just came in. This one is shorter with medium to long blonde hair. He also looks like he couldn’t hurt a fly.”  
“Follow him, wait until he’s alone and take him out. Quiet and quick, boys, you know what to do next.” The man looked up to his colleague and they nodded to each other.  
The hunt was on.  
###  
Lucifer woke to a cold chill running down his spine. He shot up but only managed to bang his head on to a plank of wood. Lucifer let out a small groan of pain and rubbed the top of his head. A rock of movement raised a question to the front of his mind. His mind was trying to chase after the last memory he could remember, when a choked sob cut through his thoughts. He looked through one of the small breathing holes to see one of the crates he saw from the warehouse. “Azrael?” He asked quietly.  
“Sam? Is that you?” She asked back and he slightly cringed at the use of his abandoned name.  
“Yeah it’s me. Are you okay?”  
“Y-yeah I’m fine. I’m so sorry for not listening to you. I just thought-“  
“I know, you just wanted to help me, Rae-Rae. I’m sure Michael already has a plan to rescue us.”  
###  
“I have no idea what to do. There are no hints as to where they took them. So much for me being the Commander of the Heavenly Host if I can’t even think of a simple rescue plan.”  
Remiel sat across from him leaning back in her chair. She rolled her eyes at his sulking. “Oh please, Michael, you can’t help that there isn’t any evidence as to where they are or how they are even managing this. Even I can’t track them down and that’s saying something.”  
“But-“ he cut himself off when a knife flew past him and embedded itself in the wall a couple inches from his head. He then turned his glare to Remiel.  
“But nothing. It’s. Not. Your. Fault.”  
“That’s easy for you to say.” Michael argued back and Remiel was about to respond when Raphael cut them both off.  
“Enough! Stop with the fighting, it won’t help find them. I’m going for a walk, by the time I get back you better have your heads out of your asses.” Raphael then left and slammed the hotel door behind him.  
“Well... that happened.”  
###  
Raphael walked through the streets, the cold winter night breeze biting at his cheeks. He didn’t mind it though, it distracted him from his missing siblings.  
He was about to head back to the hotel when a cry called out cutting through his thoughts.  
“Help! Someone, please!” Raphael’s instincts kicked in and he started running towards the cries.


	9. A Prayer, Terrible Timing and Trapped

Raphael stopped in front of an entrance to an alley and immediately grew suspicious. He quickly sent a prayer to Michael and another cry filled his ears.   
He cautiously made his way into the alley, staying in the shadows. He weaved between dumpsters and turned between some more buildings.   
Raphael soon came across a shadowy figure, who’s shoulders shook between sobs. He did a quick sweep of the area, and once he deemed it clear, he slowly made his way towards the shadow.   
“I say, are you quite alright?” Raphael asked and the only response was more sobs, not even a flinch of acknowledgement that he was there.   
He went over to the figure and laid his hand on their shoulder. Right before he was about to ask again, the head fell off and rolled away. Raphael jumped back and the body slumped to the side, “What in the world?”   
“Raph! Look out!” Michael shouted out, sword drawn, and jumped in front of Raphael and deflected something just before it hit him. It pinged on one of the buildings.   
A string of curses rung throughout the alley. Two dark clothed men came out from the shadows and the two Archangels took on defensive stances.   
“You just had to ruin this. You all want to fight it, but it’s inevitable. Just come quietly, you’ll be with your other siblings.”  
“Where are they?” Raphael asked and the two men barked out laughter.   
“You’ll know soon enough.” one of them said while the other silently said something into their comm.   
“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Raphael growled and the men laughed again.   
Raphael felt Michael tense against his side. When he looked into his eyes, he had a distant gaze. “You have terrible timing, Sam.” Raph grumbled, tensing when the two men closed in. “Michael, now would be a great time to end your little chat.” He tried to shove his brother but he didn’t respond to him.   
The two men raised their guns again, “Oh dear.”   
###  
They stayed in complete silence the rest of the trip. It felt like hours had passed, when shouts carried through the air.   
“Over all lines!” A voice rang out and repeated acknowledgement followed. Running boots passed by and he heard Azrael call out for help and no one took notice.   
“I’m scared, Sam, what could they possibly want with us? To go through this much trouble and money?”   
“I… don’t know. Definitely something Hell and/or Heaven forged is at play here. At first I thought this could be Dad’s doing but not with you or the others involved. Unless he’s going for the long con.”   
“Of course he’s not, why would you think that Sam?”   
“Oh, why would he? Let’s see, he cast me into Hell for eternity for asking a bloody question! Villainized me with lies! Made Amenadiel do the bloody dirty work of his, by trying to get me back to Hell. So, yes I have every right to assume he had a part in this.” Lucifer grumbled and Azrael stayed silent. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”   
“Double up all lines!” another yell rang out and more heavy boots stopped in front of them.   
“The employers paid big money for these crates to be taken off ship right as we hit pierside. They said a van should be parked at the end of the dock. Is the crane crew ready?”   
“Yes, sir, they have been on stand-by since the sea and anchor detail. Would you like us to start the crane operation?” there was no response when a whistle broke the silence. Then heavy boots started walking away.   
“He never gave the order to Amenadiel, He didn’t villainize you either. It was the mortals bad deciphering the ancient texts. It angered Him when He found out, even forbade us from calling you those horrid names. As much as you think He hates you, He doesn’t, He even allowed the rescue mission. Why would He allow us to help you?”  
“Because He wants the Devil back in Hell.”  
“If that was the case, why would He send us? The highest and busiest Archangels. Especially Michael, who shouldn’t even be out of Silver City. We all care about you.” Sam didn’t respond and something clicked on the top of the crate. “Sam?” he didn’t acknowledge again. “Sam??”   
___  
“Because he wants the Devil back in Hell.” Lucifer says in disgust. He suddenly felt his power return, the same amount as earlier. He could feel Michael’s signature almost like a spotlight in the pitch darkness. He almost wanted to reach out to it and see him again. Before he could altogether forget about it, he was launched into Michael.   
“Michael? What did you do?” Lucifer asked and Michael gave an offended look.   
“Me?! I didn’t do anything, I was trying to save...“ Michael said before trying to leave. “Why can’t I leave?”  
“What do you mean you can’t leave?”   
“This!” he said gesturing to the area around them. “I have to save Raph!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give thanks to all of you who are sticking through the story so far; and to those who have given kudos and nice comments. I also want to give a shout-out to my new beta, MisAsylum, who has helped me stay motivated in writing this.


	10. Unique Title

“Save Raph? Whatever for, and why would you summon this if you needed to ‘save’ him? Even though I’m sure he can protect himself.”  
“Like you managed to fight them off? Right do remind me how that ended for you.” Michael grumbled and Lucifer huffed when Michael was still trying to find a way to leave.   
“In my defense the Detective was near. I was less immune to their attack.”   
“Keep telling yourself that. How is Azrael?”   
“How did you know Azrael is with me?” Lucifer asked with shock in his voice.   
“We found one of her feathers and I can’t sense her signature.” Michael said giving up on finding a way out, and Lucifer hummed.   
“She’s scared but not hurt as far as I know. We got put in crates like bloody animals.”   
“Have they said why they are doing this or what they want?”  
“Unfortunately not, they seem to like to keep it a   
surprise.”   
“They’re picking us off one by one. I can only wonder if this is them taking advantage by getting to me. They would be stupid if the didn’t.” Michael said gesturing to the dark void around them.   
“I agree, but I would hope they don’t.”   
“I’m afraid that if they don’t, I’m going to ask Father to break our twin bond since they found a way to use it to their advantage. Even found a way to force us here into a trap.” Michael said angrily pacing the area.   
“Michael-“ Lucifer started before getting cut off   
###   
Michael came back to consciousness in the alley alone. He saw scuffle marks in the gravel beneath his feet.   
He looked toward the dart embedded in the building. Michael has some luck, in their rush they forgot to grab it. He grabbed the dart and ripped it out of the building.   
He turned it in his hands and almost crushed it between his fingers when he saw a small piece of tape with ‘Raphael’ on it.   
Michael unfurled his wings and flew off to the hotel room they were staying at for the night.   
When he landed again he was filled with dread. The room was torn apart and in shambles. With chairs and a couch turned upside down. Michael fell down to his knees and he felt weightless. This was all his fault, none of this would’ve happened if he didn’t get his siblings involved. For Father’s sake, he doesn’t even know what they want with them.   
###  
The bulletproof and blacked out van pulled in front of an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. The outside looks like it’s falling apart. The car door was opened by a guard and the man stepped out. There was a scientist not far behind the guard and the man acknowledged him with a nod.   
“Have you gotten a break through?” The man asked and the scientist shook his head.   
“Afraid not, the angels have proven difficult to crack. I’m guessing that the experiments worked?”   
“It worked without a hitch doctor. You’ll be receiving new test subjects within the next day or so.” They walked through the door hinge and walked into an old looking library.   
“Excellent and what of Michael?”   
“Within our grasp, we only have to wait until we get the special chains made. We could’ve had him but he could’ve broken through our current chains, enchanted, ancient or otherwise.”  
“That’s unfortunate.”  
“Indeed. It should be easy when we get the blood sample from Samael. I also wanted to say good work on getting your hands on the Detective's blood and tissue sample.” The guard followed inside and opened a bookshelf.   
On the other side was a modern looking staircase and landing with electrical lighting. There was a spiral staircase that led hundreds of flights down without end in sight.   
Instead of going down the stairs they walked almost to the corner of the landing. The man put his hand on a brick and revealed a high tech elevator. They stepped in and pressed one of the buttons and the doors shut.   
“With the archangels it will help immensely.” The scientist says and the man only hummed in response.   
Once the elevator stopped and opened, it revealed a long hall of mostly empty cells. The man grinned widely and left the elevator.


	11. The Search for a Solution and a Realization

Michael made his way through Silver City, ignoring his other siblings trying to get to the center. Halfway there he stopped, having another idea, he started running in the opposite direction.   
Once he made it to his destination he burst through the door and into his quarters. He rarely ever used it, always too busy with his duties. Not that celestials needed any sleep. He opened the closet to reveal his old armor still shining from the last time he wore it.   
He quickly changed and clipped his belt and sword into place and looked into the mirror. Regardless of not needing sleep he looked exhausted. Michael shook his head and left his quarters.   
He found himself back in front of Father’s quarters, taking a deep breath he walked through the door. What he didn’t expect was to see Father ready to leave.   
“Father-“   
“Michael? What’re you doing here?” God asked with a look of concern.   
“The rescue backfired miserably, these mortals are smarter and more organized than we thought.” Michael pauses trying to think of how he should continue.   
“Where are the others?” Father asked, taking notice of the armor and Michael quietly sighed.   
“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. The mortals… they’re craftier than what I expected. They know about us, Father, more than what any book does. They used Sam’s and my bond against us somehow, and can control it without our consent. They managed to get the drop on us, but for some reason they left me behind.” Michael finished and hesitantly looked up into his eyes to be met with heavenly fury.   
“How?” God asked with a strained voice.  
“I’m not sure exactly, just that they used these darts to do part of the job.” Michael said, handing the dart to his Father. “I went to help assist Raphael, but they managed to use the bond and when I came to again, they were gone. Later on I found that they managed to get the others as well.”   
Something next to them smashed against the ground; and when Michael turned his head to look at it, he felt a hot pain shoot through his arm.   
Michael groaned in pain and looked back to his arm to see the now bloody needle in his Father’s grip; and a small trail of blood running down his arm.   
“Father?” Michael asked with furrowed eyebrows, also noticing his vision blurred slightly and his balance wavered. He stumbled and reached out to the wall to keep from falling completely. After a couple minutes passed, Michael slowly got his senses back.   
He turned a questioning look to his Father. “Hmm…” was His only response until God turned and left toward His study and Michael followed after him. Once in his study God walked to one of his many bookshelves, running his fingers over several book spines and stopped on one. He pulled out one of the thicker books and brought it to his desk.   
Flipping through the pages, he stopped on one in particular. Michael came over to his side. “Father, what is all of this?”   
“We seem to be in a bit of a situation with these humans. To start we need to get rid of your bond with Samael, unless you want to be put under house arrest, as humans call it.” God stated and Michael shook his head. “Thought not, as you know of how you and your siblings came into existence. You and Samael are a bit different, not only being the only celestial twins but also the most powerful of the angels. You two took a lot out of your mother and me. It took many experiments and attempts; we couldn’t control how much power you received, so it came as a shock with how much you have. I wrote everything down in this book, including your bond. I took notice of how the two of you acted around each other ever since you were smaller than my arm. I found a way to break it, if it ever came to needing it.”  
“Would it get rid of the bond permanently?”   
“I’m not completely sure, I don’t even know if this will work. I never found the need to use it.”  
“I’ll do whatever is necessary to prevent the mortals from using it against us. But why did you use the dart on me?”   
“I needed to test it and confirm a hunch.” God said gathering a couple more books and blank sheets of parchment. When he didn’t continue his explanation Michael raised an eyebrow.  
“Meaning?” Michael asked and God wrote a couple things down  
“On why they wouldn’t take you as well. I tested the tranquilizer on you to see if it would even affect you. Other than a little haziness it did nothing to you, and if you were in a heated engagement it wouldn’t have done anything to you. They probably knew that too since you’re still standing here. Determined by this, the tranquilizers could make the others knockout. If the dart managed to do more, I would be more concerned for their wellbeing.”  
“What about Sam?” Michael asked  
“What about him?”   
“If we’re an exact copy of each other why did it affect him?”   
“It probably has something to do with the human detective, they probably know about her and took advantage of their opportunity.” God stated as he flipped rapidly through the gathered books.   
“Why would they want to do this? What makes us so important?”   
“Many things, power most likely. If only I can find the passage.” God mumbled the last bit as he looked through the last book and found nothing of value. He slammed the book shut and started to tear through his bookshelves for the specific book. After a couple minutes he came back with a single book. He started flipping through and stopped on one page and his mouth fell into a scowl.   
“Father?”   
“Gather everyone, if it’s what I think it is, this situation just became a lot worse.   
###  
Lucifer was soon separated from Azrael, they took her ahead in a different truck. He was in the truck for what seemed like hours and lost count of how many turns they took and for how far they went.   
“Why are we going through all this time and trouble for these things?” Someone broke the silence with a voice of pure boredom.   
“‘Cause the big boss said so, besides after this job you could retire comfortably, now shut up. The Things can understand you.” Another goon said and Lucifer scowled in disgust.   
‘How dare they call me a ‘thing’.’ Lucifer thought as he tried to settle in a more comfortable position but the chains and position of his wings made it difficult. Now that he thought about it… the chains looked rather familiar. He tried to shift the heavy metal only to stop at the also familiar symbols. These were the same chains he was cuffed in during his fall and early life in Hell. It took a long time in his weak state to break out of those damned chains. Once he freed himself from them he ordered for them to be destroyed. They apparently weren’t or there were duplicates. However these chains seemed to have an upgrade to them. He wondered if Azrael had similar ones, he hoped not since the old chains ate his strength over time. Hopefully Michael will find a solution to this mess before its too late.


	12. Destiny Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear a couple things in the story; the chains around the angels eat at their supernatural strength while the collars take away their power. They both work hand in hand to basically make them mortal. They still have strength but it’s very minimal to the ones they are used to having.  
> 

Michael gathered his siblings into the amphitheatre-like building. Murmurs of theories exploded throughout the theatre as he tried to keep on his stoic expression. It felt like hours passed until Father appeared. He walked up beside Michael and placed a hand on his shoulder for a reassuring moment and then let go.  
“Thank you, my children, for coming on such a short notice. I wish this meeting was on better terms. I regret to inform you all that Earth is now restricted until further notice. There is a great threat down among the mortals, they managed to kidnap some of our own; starting with Samael and ending with Raphael.” God stopped when gasps filled the theatre and his heart clenched “Do not worry my children, I will find a way to get them all back.”  
A roar of questions wrung out through the theatre and God raised a hand to silence them.  
“That is all I know for right now, I need to call on an old friend. Until then…” God paused giving himself enough time to back out. “Lock the gates.” God then turned and started to leave the shocked angels behind.  
Michael was the first to shake out of his shock and he ran after him. “Father! Wait, Father!” Michael called after him  
“What is troubling you, my son?” God asked once Michael caught up to him.  
“I understand wanting to inform the others about the situation and stopping them from going down to Earth, but locking the gates?”  
“It’s a precaution I have to take. With Azrael gone the souls are trapped, no dead mortal can pass through the realms. I fear that if they accomplish getting you, they will try to break through the gates, it’ll turn into a war.  
Once they reached God’s quarters once more, he sent out a quick prayer to a very old friend.  
“Father, who’re you calling for?” Michael asked and before God could answer a new celestial being appeared in the room.  
“Chuck, my old friend! I was surprised to receive your prayer.” the large bulky man boomed while dragging God into a bone crushing hug. It stunned Michael to see his father hug the man back with a faint smile on his lips.  
“Destiny, it’s been too long, I wish this visit was on better terms.” God greeted back and Destiny laughed  
“You act like the other visits were on better terms. Last time I was here your troublemaker twins burned my book.” Destiny said with a bright smile still on his face.  
Michael’s eyebrows shot up as he recalled the day. Since Destiny didn’t allow them to look in the book, Sam engulfed them in flames.  
“Speaking of the twins, where is Michael, Commander of the Host?” Destiny asked, God couldn’t help but smile back as he shot a glance at Michael and tilted his head in Michael’s direction.  
Destiny turned toward Michael, who tensed at the mention of his name. The buff man practically charged Michael and took his face in his meaty hands.  
“Michael! It is so good to see you again! Last time I physically saw you, you were a mere fledgling barely able to fly off the ground! You can fly better now, yes?” Destiny asked, letting go of Michael’s face after turning it side to side a couple times. Michael huffed in light offense to his flying abilities. Destiny turned back to God, “He grew into a strong angel just as I suspected. He has a strong chin and cheekbones, just like his mother.” At that, God and Michael felt a pang of remorse, if Destiny noticed, he didn’t react to it.  
“As much as I’m enjoying this reunion, I need to ask a favor from you, Destiny.” God basically pleaded and it was as if a switch flipped in Destiny’s head.  
“Of course, anything.” Destiny said and God sighed  
“I know how you get about your book and no one is allowed to look into it; but I need you to look into it and tell me how I can get my children back.” God stiffly said and instantly Destiny frowned.  
“Get them back? What do you mean, what happened to them?” Destiny asked and God immediately started to panic.  
“Are you saying you didn’t see this happening? That they were taken by mortals?” God asked frantically  
“No, no of course I didn’t. If I did I would do everything in my power to avoid it, a parent shouldn’t go through their children being taken from them.” Destiny explained as he materialized his book into his hands. He started to flip through the book, his eyes darkening with worry the more he flipped through.  
“Dez?” God asked nervously when he just ultimately stopped flipping through the book. With a look of horror Destiny flipped the book around so God and Michael could look. The pages were blank.  
###  
“We’re approaching our final rendezvous before reaching base ‘One Bravo’.” one of the goons announced to the others “So that means we’ll have to hurry with this transfer. We’re already running behind as it is.” A bunch of replies of acknowledgement filled the van  
“Lucifer swung his head to the side and huffed out a small laugh. If only he could delay them more without causing himself too much bodily harm. They were on the road for hours at this point and Lucifer was thanking Dad for celestial beings not needing to worry about bladder problems. That led his dirty mind into wondering how these men were doing it.  
All of a sudden the van stopped abruptly and that’s when the rushed orders to hurry up filled Lucifer’s ears.  
Lucifer heard the back door to the van open and felt as the crate started to move around him. With newfound strength and an idea popping up in his head. Once they lifted him completely off the back of the van he started to shake the crate by ramming his shoulder into one of the sides.  
Then the men started to shout in protest, but it was too late, one of their grips slipped and Lucifer fell with a loud thud, his brain went into survival mode as he rammed again with all his strength to flip to another side. He loses his footing as he successfully flips again and again. Hopefully he wasn’t aiding them by going toward the next transport.  
“Don’t just stand there! Go after it!” someone yelled and Lucifer doubled his efforts. One last push and it felt like he was falling down a hill, a very large hill.  
Once he reached the apparent bottom, the crate smashed open and he tumbled hard into a sharp rock. He dazedly looked up to the night sky freckled with his stars. He groaned in pain as he looked over to the cliffside where the men stood at the edge, looking down at him. Lucifer noticed the cliff was too steep to climb down.  
The person in the front seemed unfazed first and growled loudly. “Don’t just stare! Go get him!” he yelled loud enough for Lucifer to hear. He withdrew a tranquil gun and aimed at Lucifer’s head.  
Meanwhile, Lucifer felt more of his strength return and noticed his tumble down the cliff cracked the chained links. Lucifer tested his strength and managed to stumble to his feet. He looked up and barely dodged the dart that was shot at him.Lucifer slowly managed to limp into the treeline and out of the man’s range of fire.  
Dragging the heavy chains through the dense trees drained heavily at Lucifer’s strength. Once he couldn’t go any further he slowly sat down on a large rock to try and recover.  
Hopefully these people can’t track him through the woodlands as easily.  
Lucifer doubted that there would be a small town nearby so requesting help is out of the question. Since the chains seem less like the original, Lucifer wondered if he would be able to break them. They most certainly looked similar but in no way would they manage to crack from a mortal rock. No matter how sharp it looked for the crack between the chains. Once he found it he grabbed the two ends and mustered all the strength he could and tried to pull the cracked links apart. After a couple minutes of trying he successfully broke the weak links and the chains fell to the ground with a loud ‘clunk’. Lucifer shakily stood up as he felt more of his strength return. He started to stretch out his shoulders and wings which was in an early development of a painful cramp.  
After the cramps subsided he put his wings back into a different realm. He stumbled on and went further into the mass of trees around him. His next plan was to get rid of the neck collar but he needs to keep moving or risk getting caught. After that he needs to get in contact with Michael and find where the others were taken. How would he find them though? The mortals were clearly smarter and could hide a celestial’s signature, making it almost impossible to find them until the mortals wanted them to but that normally meant a trap.  
Once he stopped his thought he noticed the sound of running water and he started to make his way towards the source. He entered a decent sized clearing to a small waterfall and pond in front of him.  
He fell to the ground just in front of the water and he looked into his reflection. His face was filled with dirt and bruises. He quickly washed his face and hair with the water, when he looked back he noticed his curls were everywhere. Lucifer sighed as he had to deal with the black curly mess without his usual hair products.  
He then looked down to the collar to just see a basic looking metal but Lucifer knew it wasn’t the case. He tightly grabbed the metal and tried to snap it off. Hoping against hope that it was weaker than his current strength.  
He managed to successfully get it off and he threw the piece of junk to the side; and saw a red light blinking rapidly. Lucifer almost fell back on his backside as all his power rushed back into him but it felt wrong. He couldn’t feel Michael’s signature in their bond.  
Lucifer quickly made his way back into the trees, suspecting the collar was a tracker and they were closing in. Once he was far enough from the clearing he mustered his power and prayed.  
“Michael, I need your help.” Lucifer prayed, hoping they didn’t get Michael too.


	13. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not abandoned I promise! It's just the title to the chapter!

“What does it mean, Des?” God asked with a worried expression.   
“I’m not sure, but this wasn’t supposed to happen. I don’t know if it means all matter of time and space will cease to exist; or if my book doesn’t even know what will happen.” Destiny said with a nervous shake to his head, as he turned his book around again. He started flipping back on the pages to see the last foreseen event only to stop on a previously blank page, the moving picture to slowly fade into existence. After watching the small loop a couple times, Destiny looked up at Michael who looked stiff.   
Still looking at Michael, Destiny states “It seems my book can only see the present and only a short time period into the future.” God looked over at Michael and raised an eyebrow once he noticed Michael was listening to a prayer. Something that rarely ever happens.   
After a few seconds Michael blinked back into reality and noticed God and Destiny looking at him. “Son?”   
“It was Sam, he prayed to me saying he needed my help.” Michael said as he started to walk out of the room.   
“Wait, son, it could be a trap.” God said, grabbing his son’s elbow.   
“I saw him, Father, he wasn’t in chains and I felt all his power through the prayer, that’s why I listened. The mortals are either putting up a pretty good ruse; or Sam found a way to escape and needs my help. I’m willing to risk it.” Michael said and with a sigh from God he slowly let go of his elbow.   
“Alright, just bring everyone home safely, I’m just a pray away if you need my help.” God said, and with a nod Michael was gone.   
###  
Once Lucifer cut off the prayer he hoped Michael could hear him. He listened out into the woods for any unnatural noises only to hear the soft noise of the breeze running across the tree branches.   
After a couple minutes of almost silence, Lucifer heard the flapping and furling of wings at Michael’s arrival. “I’m glad they haven’t gotten you as of yet, brother.” Lucifer greeted as he turned to face Michael, who just smiled faintly.   
“The flimsy darts don’t have much of an effect on me as it does the rest of you. However, I’m glad you managed to escape them, what about Azrael?”   
“We were separated from each other since the ship, thankfully some of the muscles of the group lack brains, sounds like someone I know.” Lucifer jokes, but before Michael could interject Lucifer continued. “While we are on the subject of the captors, have you been missing any Empyrean metal, brother?”   
“Not that I’m aware of, no, why?” Michael asked and Lucifer hummed.   
“It seems that when I first freed myself from the chains in Hell, I ordered one of the demons to dispose of them. Apparently Earth was its dumping grounds, I noticed the similarity from the old chains. However, my chains aren’t long enough to hold 5 Archangels and the Devil. That’s when I found a weak point, when I fell off the cliff and landed onto a rock the chains cracked.”  
“Empyrean metal shouldn’t crack at all, especially on Earth.” Michael interrupted  
“Precisely, dear twin of mine.” Lucifer said and Michael rolled his eyes “My theory is, when I broke out of my first chains I broke it into pieces. They must’ve found the pieces and tried to duplicate it, of course no mortal can duplicate Empyrean metal without the proper resources. So it’s significantly weaker.”   
“How would it be able to contain you then?”   
“I think they put pieces of the original chains into the duplicated ones, that’s how it was able to take away the strength.”  
“Alright, so do you have a plan to get the others, or where they’re taking them?”  
“Unfortunately no, I escaped before they brought me to their base location. From my guess though, from looking at the leader, I bet it will be in his mother’s basement.” Lucifer insulted and Michael facepalmed.  
“This is serious, Sam.”  
“Oh, no, no of course it is Mike, I am taking this mother’s basement idea very seriously.” Lucifer sarcastically said with a smug smile. “You still technically live in Dad’s.”  
“Really, Sam? If we are going down this path, I differ, it’s you living in the basement; because, well, you know.”  
“Very funny Mike, but I left that ‘basement’ years ago, I quit as you know. I’m just saying we can’t rule out the possibility.”  
“Alright fine, how should we go about rescuing our siblings before things escalate? Since you know the mortals better than I do.”  
“I hardly could say I do; I don’t know their motives and they hardly ever speak of their plans. Refused my offer of money. I do, however, have an idea. I’ve read books about this thing, a body swap or soul swap if you prefer. Since you’re immune to the darts and most likely the chains you could grab the others and get out.”  
“Why couldn’t I just keep my own form and just switch places out with you?”  
“Sometimes brother, you’re an idiot. We may look the same but they would be able to tell immediately because of your wings. Also, they seem to really need you in this plan of theirs so being in my corporation they can’t get what they need from you.”  
“Would that make me vulnerable around your detective?”  
“No, that has to do with my soul not my corporation, technically. You’ll be unaffected by the Detective.”  
“Alright, so if I’m going in as you, what exactly will you be doing?”   
“Getting backup if the dire need is necessary.” Lucifer said and Michael nodded slowly.  
“Alright, how do we do this?”  
###  
Azrael started to silently break down after she was separated from Sam. She forced herself to breath and counted each inhale and exhale to keep herself grounded. She did it for hours until she felt the vehicle stop and the orders called out to move vehicles and not drop the crate. She felt as the crate started to wobble side to side as they moved her to the trailered truck. Once they placed her in the trailer and secured her, there was silence and nobody moved for a while.  
After a long while she heard gravel crunching under a heavy weight. Azrael hoped it was them arriving with Sam because she couldn’t handle being alone.  
Then there was shouting, “Don’t just stand there! Go after it!” Azrael’s heart sank, was Sam trying to escape? Leaving her with these horrible creatures? Azrael wished her wings weren’t chained to her back so that she could cocoon herself from the outside world.  
She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard wood crack and groan until ultimately breaking. “Don’t just stare! Go after him!” A different voice yelled and Azrael felt her eyes start to water.  
“Don’t leave me, Sam, please.” Azrael whispered, unable to get herself to speak louder.  
“Those of you just standing around, take this thing to the boss! We can at least give him one of these things for now. He’s gonna be pissed about the one that got away. We don’t want to piss him off even more for being late.”  
That’s the last thing Azrael heard before the trailer doors slammed shut. A minute later she felt the truck come to life and drive away from her escaped brother.  
She couldn’t hold back the tears and they fell freely down her cheeks as she dragged her legs as close to her chest as possible and laid her head on her knees. A couple minutes pass and she forcefully falls unconscious.   
###  
Azrael found herself back home in the Silver City but it wasn’t possible, she was ripped away from her family.  
Then something unexplainable happened, a very younger version of herself waddled hurriedly by. How was this possible? Azrael walked after the young toddler and saw one of the twins looking over charts on a table.  
“Sam?” the toddler asked innocently, the twin looked up and smiled at the smaller Azrael. “Close, but not quite, little sister.” She has a look of innocent confusion on her face. The older Azrael and Michael took notice of the other twin sneaking up on her younger self, but none of them noticed her watching from the side.  
Right as the toddler was opening her mouth to question him, Sam lunged at the toddler and flew them up into the air and tickled the adorable chubby toddler.  
The younger Azrael started gasping with laughter and the twins started laughing with her. Azrael couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of her.  
One of the better times before The Fall.  
As her surroundings started to fade, she was thankful she escaped, even if it was just to her memories.


	14. Body Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing schedule is posting bi-weekly with this story and DF (Dysfunctional Family) posting every other update. Just so that one story doesn’t drain me out and give me writers block. Sometimes I can post more than twice a week, depends on how long a chapter is, work and how I am managing mentally. I do enjoy writing these stories and love feedback, they however aren’t necessary.

Lucifer reached his hand out and Michael grabbed it without a second thought.   
“This is going to feel a little weird.” Lucifer said and his expression fell to complete concentration. Michael felt a weird pull but it wasn’t like a physical one. He felt the switch and stumbled in complete disorientation, but Lucifer easily caught him. “You okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Michael said and noticed his brother’s accent instead of his own. “This is going to need some getting used to.” Michael ran his hand across his twin’s five o’ clock shadow.  
“You’re telling me, although now that I’m looking through your eyes; I see why everyone has pure carnal desire when looking at me.” Lucifer said and his face scowled back at him. “What?”  
“Nevermind, so how am I going to get in their clutches?” Michael asked and Lucifer hummed.  
“I have an idea on where they will be looking, follow me.” Lucifer said and retraced his steps back to the waterfall clearing. He re-entered the clearing and Michael looked around feeling that something wasn’t right.  
He heard a twig crack and pushed Lucifer out of the way before a dart flew past them. A handful of dark clothed men came out of the trees and started to close in on the twins.  
“Get out of here, now.” Michael growled leaving no room for argument and Lucifer nodded slowly. Lucifer unfurled Michael’s golden wings and quickly flew off.   
The men aimed their guns at Michael and he got in a defensive position, wishing he had his spear or sword. He’s not going to let them capture him without a fight. He dodged the first couple of darts and he charged at the closest mortal. He easily knocked the man unconscious and turned to the next man and couldn’t help but smile maliciously. The man looked nervously back and his gun started to shake violently.  
He moved gracefully through the men and knocked a couple out along the way. He felt as the first dart hit him and true to his Father’s predictions, he barely felt it but he needed to pretend that it had. He stumbled more frequently but kept weaving through. When he was done messing with them to look convincing, he charged at the more powerful looking captor and he lunged at the man; they landed roughly on the ground and slid a couple feet.  
The man growled and brought the gun up to Michael’s face and he quickly slammed the arm to the ground and pinned it there. Purposely leaving the other arm unpinned, Michael knew he had another gun. He pretended to struggle with the man and he felt the next dart connect to his stomach. Michael stumbled back to his feet and had to hide a smile as he unfurled Lucifer’s white wings. He started to fly over the water and heard one of the men yell “Don’t let it get away again!”  
Michael could’ve been gone the moment he unfurled the wings but he wanted to toy with them just a little more. He felt the last dart hit the wing and he stopped moving. He fell to the water below him with a loud splash, he felt himself slowly sink to the bottom.   
Michael closed his eyes when he heard someone jump into the water behind him and felt the mortal grab his wing and swim them to the surface. The man gasped as he broke the surface and Michael remained unmoving as they dragged him to the land.   
“Get the van, we’ll just use that to get back to base.” the mortal said and Michael heard a couple mortals retreat into the trees. “Keep an eye on it, we don’t have any spare chains until we get back, as well as a crate. We’ll just have to shoot a couple more darts in it when it starts to move.”   
Hopefully that was enough of a distraction for Lucifer to get out of the area unseen.  
###  
When Azrael came back to reality she felt the truck stop and engines cut out. She heard the door slide open a couple people climb up and over to the crate.  
“Where is the other one?” the voice from the warehouse asked  
“It got away, sir, but last we heard they have it back in custody.” someone said and Azrael sneered, none of them were property especially not to a mortal.  
“You better hope it stays that way, it took a lot of planning and money to get where we are now. The thing you almost allowed to escape is the key to a chest of power and control. Now get it in the lab, the scientist is excited to see it.” the evil man said and Azrael didn’t like the sound of this scientist.  
She felt the crate move and she felt dread growing in her stomach. They walked for about 5 minutes and they entered an elevator. After they exited the elevator Azrael felt a drastic temperature change, it turned really cold and Azrael curled even further into herself.  
They finally placed her down and she heard a door creak open. “Well don’t just stand there, bring it in.” a new voice said and the crate started to drag against the ground.   
Once they make it through the door, the door slams shut behind them. “Do you mind opening the crate and place the creature on the table?” the same voice asked and one of them groaned but went through as he asked.  
Azrael winced as the bright lights blinded her when they opened the top and one of the men roughly raised her out of the crate and onto a cold surgical table.  
“Thank you, you can all leave now.” an older man in a white lab coat said  
“But-” one of the dark clothed men tried to intervene but the older man interrupted.  
“But nothing, I don’t care about your orders, out.” the man said sternly and the 4 men hesitantly left and the older man instantly relaxed. “I’m sorry, m’dear that you were roughly taken from your home, I truly am.” he turned to open one of his cabinets and took out a couple things. “I am as much of a prisoner as you, so please don’t harm me if you find a way out, please.”  
“Why are you doing this? What is their endgame?” Azrael asked   
“Not here, I will answer any and all your questions later, where there aren’t eyes on us.” the scientist says as he started his examination on her, while she stayed silent the rest of the time.


	15. Dead Weight Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some changes to the story, nothing major don't worry. I made this story way before "Dysfunctional Family" was even an idea of mine so some of the aspects of that will tie into this story. Like the growth/aging of the archangels and the colors of the wings. Once I have time to look back on the chapters I will fix anything that needs updates. For those who don't read both, it isn't required to read DF, I'll make sure to put any details connecting the two to be in here so you won't have to jump back and forth. I am thinking of making a chapter about Lucifer and Michael burning Destiny's book a chapter in DF. If I do I will make sure to let you guys know if any of you not reading both are interested. Also to those who don't read DF, Deverel is an OC of mine and he is one of the leaders and cofounder of the guardian angels, it however is not required to read the chapter to really know about him (he doesn't really play a huge part in either, but I will make it clear as to why he is in here in a later chapter.)  
> 

Lucifer landed in his penthouse and grabbed whichever bottle was closest and started to drink straight from it. Michael is going to be pissed if he ever finds out but he needed the familiar comfort. After a couple chugs, he headed over to the elevator and made his way down to Lux. He was lucky to find Mazikeen sitting at the bar with a line of empty shot glasses beside her.  
“Maze, I’m glad you’re here-” Lucifer started but then next thing he knew, he was on his back with a Hell forged blade against his throat.  
“What’re you doing here, Michael? We made a deal, remember?” Maze growled and dug the blade a little harder into his throat, but only barely cutting into the skin.  
“Right, as much as I would love to hear about this deal you made with my twin, now is not the time, Maze, these mortals are either smarter than we thought or dumb but lucky as, well, Hell. Either way, we need to gather some loyal demons and create a strategy to take down their operation.”  
“Lucifer? How-”   
“I’ll explain on the way, I don’t know how long this will work.”  
“Right, lead the way.” Maze said while getting up from the ground and Lucifer followed suit.   
“Are you ready?” Lucifer asked, Maze took one last shot before nodding. Lucifer picked her up bridal style and unfurled Michael’s golden wings once more and flew them both down to Hell.  
###  
After he examined Azrael, he leaned forward and whispered, “You’re going to have to be strong through this, they’re going to try and break you. Don’t let that happen, you’ll have your siblings with you, use them for support. They should all be here within the next few hours, I’ll make sure that you’re surrounded by them. If I am ever near you with other guards, act like I’m the most despicable person you’ve ever met and if I do something, just know that I don’t want to do it.” He leaned back, went to a set of drawers and came back with a metal forearm bracelet and locked them on Azrael’s arms. He then moved behind her and she stiffened, unable to look behind her. “It’s okay, I’m just removing the chains.” There was then a click and Azrael felt as the chains fell around her, letting all of the extra weight fall with it. Azrael tried moving her wings but found she was unable to.   
“Why can’t I move my wings?” Azrael whispered and the scientist came back into her field of vision and he tried to have a reassuring smile on his face.   
“The bosses don’t want you and your siblings to be able to fly so they forced me to make something to incapacitate your wings in the bracelet, it wasn’t easy; but it’s easier and better if you don’t have those chains on.” He left the chains on the examination table and went to clean up the rest of his equipment.   
Once he cleaned the equipment up and placed them away he went to the door and peeked out, “I’m done with it for now, send it to one of the cells.”  
The scientist opened the door wider and only one of the previous four walked in. He stepped forward and slung Azrael over his broad shoulders and started walking out of the room.   
Azrael acted as dead weight but looked at where the guard was taking her. She looked between her black and purple wings, while they passed many empty cells but they passed by one that wasn’t; she tried to make out the figure and when she did her eyes widened.  
“Dev?” Azrael accidentally asked out loud and Deverel’s head shot up and immediately looked at Azrael.  
“Azrael?” he croaked out like he either didn’t talk or screamed too much, both thoughts scared Azrael.  
“Shut up! Make another peep and you’ll regret it.” the guard carrying her growled out and kept walking.   
They walked until the end of the hallway, the guard opened one of the cells and tossed her in it as if she was a sack of potatoes. She slid a little as she landed and the guard slammed the cell door closed and stormed off the way they came.  
Azrael looked around the cell, it was larger than the small crate and there was a small lumpy stained mattress in the corner. Apart from that nothing else was in the cell.  
Hours passed, Azrael tried putting her wings around herself but they just laid on the ground, lifeless. Azrael tried other experiments but they met with the same result, the bracelet really did incapacitate the wings.   
At the end of the hallway Azrael heard the door slam open and she heard pounding of feet as a bulkier guard than the last came over and threw something in the cell next to her, they groaned when they landed and the door to the cell slammed behind them. Only when Azrael heard the door at the end of the hallway close, did Azrael look over. All she saw was a cocoon of brown and royal blue tipped feathers that were still chained.  
“Gabe!” Azrael scooted as close to him as possible, she reached her arm through the bars of the two cells. “Gabe, are you okay?” His right wing shifted so that she could see his face, he looked over at Azrael’s hand and managed to reach it and give her a reassuring squeeze.   
“Hey, Rae-Rae, I’m glad to see you’re in one piece at the least. Is Lucifer here with you or did they separate you too?” Gabriel asked and Azrael gave him an uncertain and guilty look.  
“Well…” Azrael muttered and Gabriel gave her a suspicious look “He managed to escape during one of the transfers, but they managed to get him again.”   
“I don’t know his motives but I hope he didn’t just want to turn tail and run. We’ll see when he gets here I suppose. Speaking of, Raph is here too, but they took him somewhere else.”  
“Sam wouldn’t do that and you know that, Gabe. You know if any of us were the first to get captured, he would’ve been the first one of us to be looking.” Azrael said and Gabriel sighed but nodded his head in agreement.   
“He probably realized that he wouldn’t be able to find us if he escaped before getting here.” Gabriel theorized before the door opened again.   
They both see that it’s Lucifer and the two guards dragging his unconscious body and throwing him in the cell across from them. Once they heard the door close once again of the guards departures, Azrael asked out, “Sam?”  
Lucifer opened his eyes and looked down at his wrists that sported a similar bracelet of Azrael’s, and frowned at it for a second but then looked up at Gabe and Azrael with a smile.  
“Close but not quite, little sister.” Lucifer said and Azrael tried to connect the dots but Gabriel chimed in first.   
“Mika?” Gabe asked, complete shock on his face and Michael nodded “B-but how?”   
“It was Sam’s idea, actually, he prayed to me when he escaped and we switched bodies. We have a plan to get everyone out, don’t worry. Somehow their darts don’t affect me so I’m supposed to bust everyone out when the time comes.”  
“Why did he pray, don’t you have the bond of yours?” Gabe asked  
“Talked to Father, he temporarily cut off the bond so it won’t be a problem for either of us if the mortals try to use it against us again.” Michael explained and that seemed to help with Azrael and Gabriel’s nerves, even just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SEASON 5 POTENTIAL SPOILERS DON'T READ IF YOU WANT TO STAY SPOILER FREE****  
> I heard news down the rumor vine that Michael is going to be an asshole and I'm super pissed... why does he have to always be an asshole on all the shows he's in?? Is it that hard to really not put him as the least favorite brother or the asshole?? Why can't he just be the fun and caring twin? I hate when I wrote him as one and I hate to see it every show he's in...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for missing last weekend’s update, I needed to take care of myself and that unfortunately came at the price of the update. I however am fine now and will be back to regular schedule!

Lucifer and Mazikeen landed at the Gates of Hell and Lucifer immediately fueled Michael’s wings to hopefully not confuse or scare any of the demons.   
Lucifer stepped towards the gates when a deep growl filled the air. He turned his head to the right to see a pitch black dog, that looked like a hybrid between a wolf and pit bull on steroids, come out from the shadows.   
Lucifer switched over to Enochian, “Cerberus, stand down boy.” Lucifer tried using his devil voice but being in Michael’s body made it difficult. Instead, he sent out his signature to his hound and he stopped growling immediately. “Come here.” Lucifer tested to see if he had just the slightest control and he obeyed. He happily trotted over to Lucifer and he started to pet him as Maze stood a little far behind him, she never liked the Hell Hounds.   
Lucifer wouldn’t lie, but would never admit it, Cerberus always had a soft spot in him. Although mortals always seemed to get the information wrong. Hades never existed, but if he ever did, Cerberus was definitely Lucifer’s and Cerberus wasn’t a three-headed dog either.   
“I’m sorry, old pal, I wish I could’ve brought you with me to LA but the humans would’ve been afraid of you. However, this time I will be bringing you back with me. I don’t know how long I will occupy this body, but if Michael returns, you listen to him and Maze, understand?” Lucifer asked and Cerberus exhaled out of his snout like it was a huff “I know you don’t like him very much but it is important that you listen to him.” Cerberus made a sort of sigh but Lucifer saw that he would listen in its eyes.   
Lucifer patted the side of its face and started walking back toward the gate. He placed his hand on the door and sent his power through it and it opened with a loud groan. Only Lucifer had the power to control Hell and it’s gate, and he hadn’t opened it in millennia.   
He walked through them with Cerberus at his heel and Maze followed slightly behind him now. “I expect you to treat Cerberus well, Maze and not allow Michael to kill him if I am evicted earlier than expected.”   
“You have my word, Lucifer.”  
“Good.” Lucifer said as he made his way towards his castle “Maze, gather all the loyal demons and bring them to my throne room, would you? I need to let them know their King is back.” Maze nods and disappears into the shadows.   
Lucifer continued his way through the gray halls while screams of the damned filled the ashy air of Hell. He felt as Hell breathed and recognized his return. Hell is a selfish thing, it doesn’t take new rulers.   
He finally made it to the gates bordering his castle, he pushed them open and they made a loud screeching sound. Lucifer just pushed on and went up to his large castle doors. He stopped and just looked at the large crimson and black doors. A whine sounded and a head nudge to his side brought him back to the present. He looked down to see Cerberus looking back at him with a slight tilt of his head.   
He took a deep breath and opened the doors to his castle and was greeted with pitch darkness. He entered the castle and placed his hand on one of the walls and sent his power into it, waking the heart of Hell, once awoken all the torches lining the hall lit up and he felt the overall temperature of Hell rise.   
Lucifer made his way through the halls of his castle, until he reached the very end. There was a door much like the door to the entrance and he stepped up to it and opened it.   
What lies beyond it was a large room, could be seen as a ballroom of sorts and at the other side of the hall was his throne. Only he could ever sit on it, for the throne killed anyone else who dared sit on it. The castle was Hell’s heart, yes, but the throne was it’s mind.   
###  
When Lucifer first arrived in Hell it was nothing, just a shell of raw celestial power. When he first got there it was curious as to who he was. It tried to tear him apart from the inside out but Lucifer was too stubborn to give up. He was physically broken, yes, felt betrayed, yes, but he wasn’t about to allow this thing to tear him apart mentally too. So he fought back, he surprised it somehow and it submitted to him.   
It didn’t necessarily speak, but it communicated by emotions and by mental imagery. That’s how he learned to make demons, was through this in physical being. Hell was then built bigger and stronger and then these rooms appeared, all empty at first but then mortals were created, they were dragged down by their guilt and the rooms started to fill. They became guilt loops and it fascinated him. Soon after the castle was built and the demons and he were confused at first, and then came the throne.   
Some demons saw it as a challenge and form of leadership, at first many demons saw it as the ultimate power. Demons fought for control of the throne and when the first demon tried to sit on it, it burned.   
Their screams filled Hell’s ash filled air, it screamed for hours after the demon was mere dust. Hell shook with rage and spots on the rocky surface erupted into fiery pits and rivers made of lava.   
After that the demons were scared to even get near the throne but there were a few stupid demons that tried and they met the same fate as the first.   
One day Lucifer was greeted by Hell and it gave him a vision of the throne. “What of it?” Lucifer asked into the void and Hell just rumbled back and showed him the same vision. Before Lucifer could respond he was pushed back into the infernal realm.   
For weeks Lucifer just studied the throne and had the urge to sit on it. But he didn’t want to share the same fate as the demons before. Although the visions Hell gave him before never led him to any harm, had it?  
If he was going to die, like this, he was going to have an audience, he wasn’t going to go down quietly. So, he made an announcement to the entire horde.   
Many gathered to watch the fallen archangel burn, it was the entire talk around Hell. Lucifer stood, looking at the throne in his torn and bloody rags of clothing. Only when he heard the demons growl in impatience, did Lucifer step closer to the stone throne.   
When Lucifer hesitantly sat down his mind was swarmed with visions. He could see everything around Hell and heard it’s thoughts.   
“I’ve been waiting, Samael.”  
“That’s not my name, at least not anymore.”  
“If that is so, what is your name?”  
“I don’t have one.” Lucifer called out into the void and it hummed back. “How come you’ve never spoken before? If you could before, why’re you just speaking now?”  
“This is the only place I can speak, I didn’t have the ability to before this castle and throne were created. Once you leave the throne, you will not be able to hear me.”  
“So, I’m not dead?” Lucifer asked  
“What makes you think you are?”  
“The other demons burned when they touched the throne.”  
“That’s because they’re not the true King, and they were unworthy to sit on it.”  
“So you’re saying I’m supposedly the ‘true King’?” Lucifer asked into the void and it tumbled with confirmation. “What if I refuse to be King?”  
“Then this realm is doomed, it will burn until it ceases to exist. Nothing will survive the fire, not even you. This realm needs a King, without proper leadership it will fall, very soon.”  
“Alright, so what do I do?”  
“Lead.” It said and next thing Lucifer knew he is back in the throne room but now the demons are bowing down to him. Lucifer didn’t like this, he felt like he was turning more into his Father; and that was what he was trying to get away from. He wouldn’t turn into Him, he will never be like Him or His loyal soldier again.   
###   
Lucifer walked up to the throne and sat down on the cold stone. He took a deep breath and was then surrounded by darkness.   
“Welcome back, my Lord.”


	17. Preparing for War and the Scientist with an Agenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from an unmarked sketchy grave* Hey guys, I’m back and I am extremely sorry for the long wait! I lost a lot of motivation to do anything and I didn’t want to force myself to write chapters and the story suffer the consequences. I want to make sure you guys get quality chapters and I hope this one doesn’t disappoint! I will try and get back on my old schedule but no promises until I can be confident in my motivation again.

“Welcome back, my Lord.” Lucifer heard as a chill ran down his spine. Lucifer dreaded being back in the place he swore never to return to.   
His whole rebellion was for free will, he had it on Earth but of course his dear old Dad forced his hand. However he needed to get help, just to save his siblings from these mortals.   
Lucifer shook himself from his thoughts when the throne room doors slammed open, Cerberus grumbled next to Lucifer and went to lay in the shadows.   
Maze stormed through the heavy doors and briskly walked over to Lucifer.   
“Ah, Maze, were you successful in gathering loyal demons?”  
“Of course I was, I even got to fight the ones who got in my way.” Maze said with a dark grin on her face.   
Lucifer nodded slightly and stood up to pace the throne room. He started to think through his plan and potential backups when he got the idea to write them down if Michael got his body back earlier than expected.   
Just as he finished writing his plans when a loud knock came from the doors. “Enter.” Lucifer growled out, while folding the paper.   
The room opened to reveal 12 demons and they immediately bowed. Lucifer scowled and waved them off, he didn’t like being King but he couldn’t let them know that.   
He started to walk back towards the throne and handed the piece of paper to Maze.   
“Give this to Michael if he comes back.” Maze nodded and Lucifer went to stand by the throne. “I am sure you all know why you’re here?” Lucifer asked and the demons looked scared while shaking their heads.   
“No, my Lord, we were just told you called upon us and needed our services.” A brave demon started   
“That is true, I do need your services, however, there are a couple conditions you’ll need to hear before I tell you my plans.”  
“Of course, my Lord, anything.”  
“One, you will not cause any trouble unless given explicit instructions. Two, no possessions my rule still applies. Three, if any of your underlings disobey, they will not be the only ones being severely punished. Do I make myself perfectly clear? If any of you don’t agree with my terms the door is right there and you can leave unharmed.”  
“Y-you’re giving us a choice, my Lord?” The shortest demon asked and Lucifer frowned.   
“Yes, of course, as that was the whole point of my rebellion. I would be a hypocrite if I didn’t give you that choice.” Lucifer said and the demons looked shocked.   
Once they all got over their initial shock, they gave each other an identical look and all nodded.   
“We would like to help you, my Lord.”  
“Excellent, also before I forget there was one more condition I left out. You will be working with angels, but you’ll take orders from Michael unless he gets taken too… but if my plan works it shouldn’t get to that point.” Lucifer said and the demons instantly looked scared and hesitant.   
“M-Michael?!”  
“Yes, Michael, he’s on our side this time and I trust him with my immortal life. He will not harm any of you, you have my word. Now go gather your most trusted brethren this battle will probably be long and bloody. The humans have waged war on us and it’s time to fight back.” The demons nodded meekly and rushed out of the room.   
Lucifer paced the throne room for hours and Maze was about to confront him when he suddenly crumbled to the ground with a groan.   
Maze ran over to Lucifer’s side and kneeled “Lucifer? Are you okay?” The figure slowly raised his head and looked amaze in the eye.   
“Mazikeen of the Lilim? Where am I?”   
“Michael?”   
###  
Michael groaned as he was thrown to the ground and the cage door slammed behind him. The guard then stormed off and the slam of a door echoed in the distance.   
“Sam?” He heard Azrael ask weakly. He groaned lightly and looked up to see Azrael and Gabriel in similar cages across from him. He grinned slightly at the two and shook his head.   
“Close but not quite, little sister.” He said and almost laughed at their faces. Michael then looked down at the bracelets around his wrists and frowned harshly. These bracelets worked on him. Now the questions was, is it because he’s in Sam’s body or was it because they just worked? That thought worried him, they were definitely using Enochian metal. Possibly not the entire bracelet but enough to take his powers away. His wings also felt like heavy weights and found he couldn’t move them.   
He heard his younger siblings talking in the background but he felt like he was on autopilot and he felt his vision go fuzzy.   
Time was a blur as well as his other senses. In small times of clarity he noticed the men have taken Gabriel and threw Raph in the cell next to him. He also noticed he was leaning heavily on the bars of the cell as Azrael looked at him with growing concern.   
“Michael?” She whispered out and he could only manage out a groan and fell to his side. “Raph!”  
“I know! Michael, come here.” Raph hissed out while reaching out to him.   
Michael’s tongue felt heavy and numb like the rest of his body. “C…” Michael tried but his voice died off and he tried to scowl. “C-caaannn’t.” He managed to force out and Ralph’s frown deepened further.   
Before Raph could speak, the doors slammed open to the guards dragging an unconscious Gabe, some blood trickling down the side of his head.  
They threw Gabe back in the cell and turned to seizing Michael. They opened the cell and grabbed him, starting to drag him out when Raph rammed against the bars separating them.   
“Don’t touch him!” Raph growled out and one of the guards let go of Michael while laughing menacingly.   
“Oh, you think you get to order us around, do you?” The man grinned and looked at Raph. “I’ve been looking forward to punishing one of you today. I’ll make sure to make an example out of you.” The guard then turned to Azrael. “You’re the youngest, yes?” When he received no answer, his grin grew impossibly wider. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
He then grabbed something on his belt and it extended out. He pressed a button on the handle and it crackled to life and he slowly walked toward Azrael. Once at the edge of the cell, he jabbed the stick at her neck. Her pained screams echoed throughout the long chamber and the screams woke Gabriel up.   
Gabriel groggily looked up and immediately snapped out of his sleepy daze. “No!” He yelled at the same time at Ralph’s “Stop!”  
“Beg!” The guard growled at Raph, and he had to bite back his reaction when Azrael’s scream grew louder.   
Raph had to swallow back his pride and drew to his knees. “Please stop. I’m sorry, please stop hurting her.” He pleaded in defeat and the guard looked smug.   
“Learn your place, weak creatures.” The guard laughed again as he returned to his partner’s side and they dragged Michael away.   
###  
After Michael muttered something unintelligible he fell into the cloudy state of nothing. A scream soon broke through the clouds but he couldn’t move. Not long after, the war deafening scream stopped and he was left once again in the cloudy state.  
Michael only cleared from the clouds when he was placed harshly on a cold surface.   
_____  
Michael was placed on the table and the scientist immediately went on alert. “What happened to him? I thought I told you not to touch him until I was done with him!” He growled out and the guards looked shaken.   
“We didn’t! It was spawning on the group when we took the other thing back.” The guard said and the scientist’s eyes widened.   
“Leave me now! Take a half hour break until I can stabilize it.” The scientist ordered and the guards quickly left.   
Once left in silence he turned to Michael. “I didn’t know the bracelets would actually work. I don’t know what you are planning specifically but it was smart, I’ll give you that.” The scientist went and grabbed a needle, checking the dosage. “Can you hear me?” Michael groaned in response and tried to unsuccessfully reach his ears. “Good. You’re here too early, I would hate to ruin the surprise… Michael. I do however, need your twin.” The scientist then jabbed the needle in his neck.   
Michael then started to scream without control and light poured from his eyes and mouth.   
After a couple seconds the room was quiet again, the light disappearing and leaving a groaning Lucifer.   
“Samael?” The scientist asked cautiously and hid another needle behind his back. Lucifer’s eyes snapped open and flashed red before returning to dark brown. In an instant Lucifer lunges at the scientist with a growl.   
They skid to the ground and the scientist scrambled to get Lucifer under more control and jabbed the needle in his arm.   
Lucifer faltered for a couple seconds before slumping into the ground, knocked out. The scientist let out a breath and fell back on the heels of his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the scientists real motives and what are his true colors?


End file.
